multiverse_profile_version_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Sheena
Sheena (シーナ, Shīna), also known as Tigress (タイグレス, Taiguresu), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the 2019 series of same name from the ''Carmen Sandiego'' series created by Broderbund. She is a spy with a cat-suit and mask, who is particularly antagonistic toward Carmen, even while at the Academy. Carmen felt like she needed to prove she was better than Tigress at pickpocketing, due to Tigress acing a test set by Shadow-san that Carmen failed (however, this is only because Shadow-san cheated so Carmen could fail). ".''" :—Tigress. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Kari Wahlgren (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Sheena Sheena is a physically fit, and athletic female of at least 20 years old. Her hair is light in color, likely full white or platinum blonde, and she has a small beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. As Tigress Tigress wears a mask that contains high tech functionality like night vision goggles. She wears a cat suit that includes a pair of gloves with razor sharp claws. She can view through anything, and use special vision modes to track targets. * Hair Color: Paper White/Platinum Blonde * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Green * Age: late 20s to early 30s * Birthday: March 1st * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Tigress is ruthless, aggressive and a talented field agent, but also extremely vain, arrogant, competetive and willing to hold a grudge. She is equally unpleasant to allies and enemies alike, and if she takes a particular dislike to someone (such as Carmen/Black Sheep) she goes out of her way to belittle, demean and taunt them, which sometimes causes her to waste valuable time. She also underestimates her opponents on occasion. Relationships Friends/Allies * V.I.L.E. ** V.I.L.E. Faculty *** Professor Gunnar Maelstrom *** Coach Brunt *** Shadow-san *** Countess Cleo **** Dash Haber ** Graham ** Cookie Booker ** Paper Star Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Carmen's Team ** Player ** Zack ** Ivy * INTERPOL * A.C.M.E. ** The Chief ** Chase Devineaux ** Julia Argent Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Sheena was already a criminal, having previously "earned her stripes", but joined V.I.L.E. to become an even better crook. She's also snarky and rude to the other classmates especially Mime Bomb. Despite her behavior, she works with him during "The Lucky Cat Caper" while in San Francisco. Tigress has often been vain and mean to others, likely before enrollment. When she and Carmen (then Black Sheep) first met, they did not get along. After Carmen defected from V.I.L.E., their rivalry grew stronger. Synopsis ''Carmen Sandiego'' Sticky Rice Caper When encountering Carmen in Java, she was readying a bioweapon fungus to destroy the rice supply of Indonesia, but was stopped by Carmen's friends as she was too focused on her old rival. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Tigress Carmen Sandiego Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Villains